


A Day in the Life of a Briefing

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all *grin*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of a Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at the alphagate archive in April, 2006

 

A Day in the Life of a Briefing by Sideburns

 

Airman Jones double-checked the service table... yes, the two flavored creamers, the super-fine sugar, all were perfect. He looked at the gauge for the coffee pot, and nodded in satisfaction. The coffee had to be hot, plentiful, and *had* to be the very special exotic blend for any briefing that included SG-1. Content with his work, he started to walk out but, at the last minute, decided he'd best make *sure* the coffee was the correct blend. It wouldn't do to disappoint Doctor Jackson. Not that he'd ever say a word, no, not the good doctor. But Colonel O'Neill would have his hide for sure. And General Hammond wouldn't exactly be thrilled either.

Airman Jones tipped up the top of the primary pot and took a sniff. Ahhh, yes. Doctor Jackson should be very pleased. With that, he gave one last look around, nodded, and headed out. His work was done.

***

"Well, I don't like the look of it. Not one bit," Jack said as he lifted the coffee cup to his mouth in preparation for taking a sip.

"Jack, look at those ruins. They're like nothing--"

Jack swallowed and said, "Oh, spare me, Daniel. They're *exactly* like every ruin we've ever seen."

"No, no, really, Jack. Look again." Daniel stood up, reached over, and plucked the remote from Sam's hand. He clicked the button to magnify the picture on the screen and said excitedly, "See? There? The spires? And the writings?"

Jack was only seeing the bottom of his empty mug as he said, "So we've never seen a ruin with spires before. Big deal. *All* the ruins have writings on them, Daniel. And those look just like normal everyday hieroglyphs to me."

Seeing Jack's fascination with his empty cup, Daniel pushed his chair back and walked over to the coffee island. He picked up the pot, and as he walked over to Jack, said, "And you'd know everyday hieroglyphs when you saw them, would you?"

"Of course. What, you think I haven't been paying attention all these years?"

Daniel paused, the pot hanging over Jack's cup. "That's exactly what I think ... and know." With that, he poured the coffee.

When the cup was almost full, Jack said, "That'll do it, babe."

Daniel blinked. Then froze.

Sam cocked her head to her right while Teal'c cocked his to the left... and added a finely honed arched eyebrow.

Jack, apparently unaware of what he'd just said, went blithely on. "I always pay attention to you, Daniel. And Carter. I'm quite adept at retaining what I hear and see even while I'm sleeping with my eyes open. It's an Air Force colonel thing," he added with an airy wave of his hand.

When no one responded and the silence in the room became deafening, Jack looked around, puzzled. "What?" When there was still no response, he said, "Oh, come on, it's not like you all didn't know I sleep through Daniel's and Carter's lectures. That's hardly news."

Cheeks tinged pink, Daniel walked back to the service table and replaced the coffee pot before returning to his seat next to Jack. Once down, he ducked his head.

Jack, still in the dark, said, "What? What?"

General Hammond finally cleared his throat. "Yes, well, where were we again?"

Before anyone could say anything, Jack yelled out, "OUCH!" Turning in his seat, he bent slightly at the waist and started to rub the side of his leg. "Daniel, you kicked me!"

Looking entirely innocent of any such action, Daniel looked toward the general and said, "We were discussing the viability of visiting P3Y-927 and investigating those ruins, sir."

The End

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=2542>


End file.
